


Caretaker!Spain x AB!Reader-First Day

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Gen, Infantilism, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the First Day Spain works as an AB Caretaker and gets to look after you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker!Spain x AB!Reader-First Day

You were on your way to the ABDL Nursery where you have been a regular at and on this day you were just wrapping up Finals  and you know how nerve wrecking it can be especially with all the work you had to put into it so now that it's done you head over there for some relaxing Little time and be with your favorite Caretaker (Any Character) so you knock on the door and you hear what it sounded like running and the door opens to reveal Spain with his face covered in baby powder  
  
"Oh Hola (your name) you must be my charge for today."  
  
"Yes I am and your face is covered in powder" replied (your name) while you hide your giggles from the Spaniard   
  
"Oh yes perdón it's my first day here working at the Nursery but no worries we'll have loads of fun" said Spain as he leads you into the Nursery "Make yourself comfortable"  
  
"Thank you" you said as you walked in and thankfully everything was neat and organized in the playroom and kitchen   
  
"So let's get you dressed" said Spain as he takes you into the Nursery which a good portion of it was covered in powder "I know I apologize for this since I was cleaning up but once I get you diapered and dressed I will resume with the cleaning then I will make you some lunch okay?"  
  
"Okay" you replied as you are picked up and held by the Spanish Nation while gently placing you on the changing table while nervously he begins the process of undressing you from your normal clothes and into a diaper & baby clothes in your size. Once that was done he picks you up and takes you to the playroom so you can play  
  
"Now then you play nice while I go clean"   
  
"Ok"  
  
So with that Spain goes back to the Nursery to clean up the powdery mess which did leave a soft aroma which you began to smell the sweet scent of it which reminded you of your infancy but thankfully now you are enjoying it while of course having to deal with someone new as your Caretaker and luckily you are patient with him as he is patient to you. After an hour and a half has passed Spain soon returned to see you and what it looked like a tower of blocks  
  
"Well Little One I bet you're feeling hungry right now"  
  
"Yes I am ummmmmm......I know it's your first day and all but is it ok if I call you 'Papa'?"  
  
This made the Spaniard blush while he picks you up with a hug   
  
"Of course you can and now let's get you something to eat before your tummy growls more"   
  
"Ok Papa"  
  
Spain puts you on a highchair that is big enough to fit an adult and straps you in. Then he looks at the pantry to find what to feed you and looking at the preferences you do eat baby food as long it wasn't vegetables and toddler meals but he figured since it was his first day on the job and wanting to get to know you he decides to make you a PB&J Sandwich with some baby carrots and Circus Animals cookies on the side while putting them on a cutesy plate and a bottle of Juice which you look at the setting and you seem to like it then the Spanish Nation puts the plate on the tray of the highchair while putting a bib on you and then he removes the crusts for you to enjoy. You ate your lunch and it tasted really good but you wiggled a bit when Spain gently cleans your face to get the peanut butter and jelly from your face, removes the bib and then gets the empty plate to take it to the sink so he can wash then he noticed that you didn't drink all of your juice which made him a bit concerned   
  
"Pequeño/a why haven't you drink all of it? Don't you like it?"  
  
"Well I was thinking that maybe......."  
  
"Hmmmmmmm......?"  
  
"That Papa feeds it to me instead before I take my nap" said (your name) with a bit of a blush as he/she turns away for a bit   
  
"Por supuesto" said Spain smiling as he picks you up and grabs the bottle while taking you to the Nursery, sits on the rocking chair while cradling you his lap and gently brushes the bottle's nipple into your lips then you begin to suckle on it which of course Spain not only he begins to rock but he begins to sing to you  
  
 _Duérmete, mi niño,  
duérmete, mi amor,  
duérmete, pedazo de mi corazón._  
  
You feel warm and fuzzy while you listen to him and you continue to suckle on the bottle while doing so you softly coo hearing his sweet and gentle voice  
  
 _Esta niña/o linda/o  
que nació de día  
quiere que la lleven  
_ _a la dulcería_.  
  
You soon began to get sleepy and then you can barely keep your eyes open and you were done suckling then Spain removes it from your mouth and lightly pats your back which made you burp softly which made the Spaniard chuckle softly as he gently gets up while holding you, walks over to the crib, lowers the bars and gently puts you in while tucking you in and he continues to sing   
  
 _Este niño/a lindo/a_  
que nació de noche  
quiere que lo lleven  
a pasear en coche.  
  
With that you fell asleep which of course Spain slips a pacifier in your mouth, gives you a plushie to cuddle with and kisses your forehead  
  
"Sleep well and I'll be here when you wake up"  
  
After that he raises the bars of the crib, dims the lights while leaving the nightlight on and leaves you to sleep soundly while you had good dreams and hopefully you can have Spain take care of you again someday since he did well on his first day which made him feel glad he did and hopes to look after you again  
  
*End*

**Author's Note:**

> Terms:
> 
> Hola-Hello
> 
> Perdon-Sorry
> 
> Pequeño/a-Little One 
> 
> Translation of the Lullaby
> 
> Sleep, my child,   
> Go to sleep, my love,   
> Go to sleep, piece of my heart.
> 
> This cute child  
> born day  
> Wants to be taken  
> the candy store.
> 
> This cute child  
> born at night  
> want a ride   
> to walk away.


End file.
